Crimson Burn
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: Van Kleiss has gotten his hands on Noah. And he plans on doing anything to make him spill all of Rex's dirty secrets.


A throbbing sensation pulsating between his eyes brought him out of a heavy and pain laced sleep. He tried to rub his eyes only to find out that his arms were bound behind his back. Panic shot through him as he blinked into the darkness. He tried to move his feet- but they were bound at the ankles. He finally managed to wriggle himself into a sitting position. He looked around- there was nothing to see. Darkness surrounded him with not a sign of light to be found.

"HEY!" He screamed. His initial thought was that Rex as playing a nasty joke on him- but the burning in his skull made him second guess himself. He leaned back against the wall as he tried to get at least some kind of bearings on his surroundings. First things first, he needed to get his hands in front of him. He maneuvered and moved and twisted. At last he was able to get his wrists under his rump- after that he was able to work his arms successfully, although painfully, down so that his arms were now in front of him.

Through the darkness, he could feel the texture of the coarse rope that held his wrist. He twisted his hips and brought his ankles as close to his hands as he could get them-which, thankfully enough, was just close enough. His fingers started working over the rope- feeling for the knot.

Panic raced through him as a sound filled his ears. Heavy boots walking down a hall- and they were getting closer. Noah pressed himself against the wall. Either these were good boots or bad boots. He froze- fearing that if he moved he would bring some sort of unholy wrath down on him. The footsteps drew closer. He frowned. The sound was coming from above him. He was looking up when he heard a chain rattle and keys jingle. His heart thumped violently in his chest as he realized he was in a hole. The ceiling lifted away and a bright white light assaulted his eyes.

Temporarily blinded he tried to make himself smaller. A dark silhouette entered his vision and he could see him. Noah's eyes widened as Van Kleiss looked down at him. The monsters had reached down to him and Noah let out a scream- he kicked himself closer to the wall and threw his hands up knocking Van Kleiss' grabbing arm away.

Van Kleiss frowned and threw Noah's head back into the concrete wall. Colors swam in Noah's vision as his head hit with a crack. He was dazed long enough for the former-evo'd man to pull him out of the hole. Noah was thrown to the ground and Van Kleiss hovered over him- the shape of his minions appearing behind him. Noah looked up his eyes still fogged.

"What the fuck do you want?" Noah growled. He wasn't expecting the kick and hand seen the boot as it landed in his gut. He curled onto his side coughing and gagging as his stomach tried to escape.

"Information. And you are going to give it to me." Van Kleiss said. He snapped his fingers and Biowulf bent down grabbing Noah by the back of his shirt. He picked the blonde up none too gently and started to follow his master. Noah shook his head and started thrashing about as violently as he could. It didn't do any good- the EVO only tightened his grip.

"Let me go!" Noah screamed. He was desperate. Van Kleiss grinned and made a motion to his pet. Biowulf dropped the teen. Noah looked up as Biowulf and Skallamander left the small containment room. Van Kleiss squatted down to look at the boy.

"You will tell me everything you know about Rex." Van Kleiss hissed. Noah glared at the man and shook his head.

"No I won't." It wasn't the most clever thing he could think of to say- but at the moment it was better than screaming for help. The fog that moved over Van Kleiss's eyes made Noah cringe. He watched as the tall man walked over and shut the heavy iron door. A sickening revelation knocked the breath out of him. Van Kleiss wasn't telling him to spill his guts- he was telling him he was going to.

Noah's blue eyes looked up as Van Kleiss casually walked over. He bent down, his strong hands wrapping around Noah's neck. Noah struggled his fingers tearing at the monster's arms. He started kicking as Van Kleiss lifted him off of the ground. Twice he landed his foot in the man's gut and more tender regions and twice all Van Kleiss did was smile.

Noah felt the tears well in his eyes as he gasped for breath- his lungs burning for their sustenance. His body grew heavy, but he continued to fight the best he could- until everything went black.

oOOo

Noah was freezing when he finally came back around. He opened his eyes and his entire body locked up. He looked around the small room, taking in that there was nothing but a window and a door. An itch of fear tingled the back of his eyes as he realized that not only was his hands and feet bound to the chair he was in but he had been stripped down to nothing but his boxers. His throat tightened. He wanted to go home.

Screaming and yelling for help would have made him feel slightly better but it wouldn't have done much good in the end. So he sat there, forcing back the tremors that tried to take over his body. He had to figure a way out- that didn't end in giving the bastard what he wanted. And preferably that didn't end in a body bag. His stomach turned as the door opened. Dark eyes stared at him as Van Kleiss shut the door. The monster's eyes looked over him before a twisted  
smile invaded his face.

"That is much better. Easier to work with." He said and walked over to the terrified teen. The man's hand came up. Noah's eyes widened as the older man touched his cheek far too gently for comfort. Instinct kicked in and Noah did the first thing he could think of. Van Kleiss ripped his hand back as Noah's teeth came within millimeters of getting flesh.

Van Kleiss' metal hand cracked against Noah's jaw, slinging the boy's head violently to the side as he backhanded him. The metal bit into his skin sending a stream of blood running down his face.

"Dogs bite. Are you dog, Noah? Do you want to be treated like a dog?" Noah looked up at the man and felt his throat tighten. He shook his head slowly, the cut on his cheek burning. Van Kleiss grinned. "Good boy. Now tell me what you know about Rex?" Noah frowned. He narrowed his eyes and looked to the floor. He let out a scream as one of Van Kleiss tipped fingers stabbed through his shoulder.

Pain surged through him as the man twisted his hand. Noah's teeth clamped down on his lip to prevent himself from screaming out again. It wasn't very long until the taste of copper filled his mouth. The dark haired monster jerked his hand back, slinging the blood from it.

"Feel like talking yet?" Noah glared up at the man. Disgust filled him- bubbling up from the very pit of his soul- and he threw himself forward spraying the man with the blood that had filled his mouth. Van Kleiss jumped back rage darkening his splattered face. The blonde almost felt pride in the fact that he could make a monster such as Van Kleiss cringe in disgust- but any feelings of triumph that might have warmed him quickly froze over as a whip appeared in the other mans normal hand. Van Kleiss's eyebrow perked.

"Ah- I see I have your attention now." He grinned as his two mutated lackeys came in the door. Some unknown and unseen signal had summoned them. The walked over to Noah. Biowulf quickly untied the boy's hands. Noah, seeing an opportunity, and succumbing to the panic that filled him, lashed out striking Biowulf with one hand and then with the other. His knuckles exploded in pain as his hands crumpled against the EVO's skin. Biowulfs claws closed around Noah's wrists and jerked him violently to stand as Skallamander quickly untied his feet. The lizard creature wasn't going to allow Noah the chance to hit him. Noah screamed as the two Evos threw him against the wall. He bucked, they tightened their grip. He screamed, they slammed his head into the wall.

He could feel the blood dripping from his nose as he tried to look over his shoulder. The more he fought the more Biowulfs claws dug into him. He closed his eyes as he attempted to prepare himself for what was coming. Nothing…could have prepared him from what happened next. The crack of the whip over his skin sent a crying scream from his mouth. He slammed his own head against the wall as the heat rolled over his back in waves. Just as the sting was starting to dull, another snap of the whip sent him arching into the concrete. Tears welled in his eyes and the next crack of the leather made the escape. Fire coursed over his back, every nerve standing on end, every laceration pulsing. The salt in his tears met the scrapes and cuts on his face. Silence filled the room.

Van Kleiss rolled the whip around his hand and walked over to his small captive. The blonde boy writhed against the wall. Kleiss watched as the skin on the boy's back blistered- hide pealed back in places. He reached out and touched the boy's shoulder.

"Feel like talking, yet?" Noah's face contorted and he tried to disappear into the wall.

"Go to… hell and fuck… yourself." He was instantly crushed against by Kleiss's massive form- the man's hand tangling violently in his blonde hair. The concrete wall tore into his face as Kleiss pressed against his head harder. The man's vile breath was hot against his cheek.

"You will talk. They say… there are so many more things worse than death." The man hissed. He snarled his nose and as soon as he and his pets had appeared they were gone. Noah sank down against the wall. He turned and watched the door slam shut. With all the power he could force into his legs he hurled himself towards the door. He lost count how many times his fists hit the door- the only thing stopping him was the blood that sprayed from his hand the last and most violent strike.

"Let me go!" He screamed. Tears poured down his face as he clawed at the door- until his fingers bled and his nails splintered. "Please… let me go." He cried. He crumpled to the floor tremors taking over his body as the pain overwhelmed him. "I just want to go ho…home." 


End file.
